Tiempo Perdido
by Theron Leander PM
Summary: Freddie se fue e 9 años lejos de Seattle, ahora ha regresado. Sam y Carly; ¿seguiran siendo sus amigas o lo cambiaron? ¿Que pasó durante 9 años en la vida de todos? Freddie esta decidido a recuperar a Sam, aunque no sabe si la rubia sigue amandolo. Mucho dolor se esconde detrás de las palabras de Freddie y solo el poder del perdón podrá salvarlo... 100% Seddie.


_**Disclaimer: iCarly, y todo lo referente a la serie no me pertenece. Todo aquello que no reconozcan le pertenece a mi pequeña imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Tiempo Perdido**_

_By: Theron Leander PM_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Recuperándome **_

_**Freddie PoV**_

9 años han pasado desde que me fui. 9 años donde sé que perdí mucho tiempo pero gané experiencias valiosas. Tiempo que dediqué a mi mismo, tiempo que necesito recuperar; esta noche me permitió recuperar aunque sea alguna pequeña parte que perdí en mi vida. Tú fuiste a quien más extrañe durante este tiempo y ahora estoy dispuesto a recuperarte…

_Te mire llegar al restaurant enfundada en unas botas negras, unos jeans ajustados y una camisa roja a cuadros. Tus rubios cabellos enmarcaban perfectamente tu bello rostro mientras yo parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces. Me levanté a saludarte y roce tu mejilla en un dulce beso de bienvenida. _

_-Hola Sam, gracias por aceptar mi invitación. – agradecí honestamente. _

_Tú simplemente asentiste mientras te ayudaba retirándote la silla para que pudieras sentarte. Pedí una copa de champagne para acompañar nuestra velada. Mientras el mesero tomaba tu orden yo simplemente me quede hipnotizado mirando mientras tus labios se movían respondiendo. Al siguiente momento el mesero se encontraba haciéndome la misma pregunta a mí, pero al estar perdido en mis pensamientos solamente atiné a pedirle que me sirviera lo mismo aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea cual había sido tu pedido. Tardaron varios minutos en servirnos mientras tanto compartimos algunas trivialidades como ya era costumbre nuestra. _

_Durante nuestros años de niñez habíamos sido muy amigos al igual que con Carly, iCarly siempre nos unió y aunque al principio nuestra relación no fue la mejor del mundo aprendimos a soportarnos y hasta me atrevo a decir que compartimos cierto cariño. _

_- ¿Y cómo has estado Freddie? Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti desde que te fuiste a aquel intercambio.- comentaste mientras bebías un trago a tu bebida. _

_Como olvidar aquel intercambio que me trajo tantas experiencias tanto agradables como varias decepciones. La primera que viví fue enterarme de la muerte de mi madre en un accidente de carro, como yo seguía siendo menor de edad no me permitieron trasladarme de regreso, solo pude asistir breves instantes al funeral y después tomar un avión de regreso a Manchester. Seguía devastado por dentro pero debía terminar mi carrera para poder tener un buen futuro ahora que ya no contaba con mi madre a mi lado. _

_-Todo ha ido bien Sam, me graduarme y actualmente estoy trabajando para una compañía llamada Apple, en realidad es un buen trabajo y me deja bastante tiempo libre de vez en cuando. No tengo mucho de qué quejarme, ¿Tú qué hiciste cuando me fui?-_

_Sonreíste y te relajaste. –Yo termine la preparatoria y me inscribí en un programa de chefs. Actualmente tengo mi propio restaurante y esto terminando mi carrera en gastronomía. No gano demasiado pero me hace feliz. – _

_Asentí y continuamos cenando en silencio. Escasas veces te voltee a ver y en ninguna de ellas captaste mis miradas, sentía mis mejillas arder al estar tan cerca de ti. Aún después de que me fui tanto tiempo de aquí continué amándote. Quizás no de la misma manera pues éramos unos niños en ese entonces pero ahora siento que te amo más de lo que alguna vez sentí. Terminamos nuestra cena y me di cuenta que era momento de despedirnos. Pagué la cuenta sin siquiera darme cuenta del total de la cuenta, honestamente no me importaba pues valía la pena dado que me permitía estar contigo durante algunos minutos de mi día. No sabía cuando te volvería ver así que también me ofrecí a llevarte a tu casa. Aceptaste, saqué las llaves de mi BMW y me apresuré a abrirte la puerta del copiloto._

_-Tan atento como siempre. – Sentí que fue un cumplido y solo sonreí distraídamente. _

_Durante el trayecto a tu casa solo se escuchaba el sonido de mis CD's siendo reproducidos, tu comenzaste a tararear una de las canciones que salían aleatoriamente. Yo simplemente me dedicaba a escuchar tu dulce voz a la vez que mirabas distraídamente por la ventana. Poco a poco nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino y yo deseaba que el momento de decirte adiós no llegara pero como uno no tiene la habilidad para detener el tiempo fue hora de decirnos adiós. Llegamos justo cuando estaba más oscuro y como buen caballero que soy me apresure a abrirte la puerta y tenderte la mano la cual aceptaste gustosamente. Te deje en la puerta de tu casa y cuando decidí que era el momento de darme la vuelta tu sujetaste mi mano. _

_Ese simple roce puso fin a las cuerdas ideas que seguían en mi mente para solo dedicarme a perderme en tus dulces ojos azules que me recordaban a las indomables olas del mar, porque esa era la palabra para describirte; indomable. En silencio siempre admiré esa cualidad tuya, siempre fuiste una persona muy independiente y creo que eso fue lo que me empezó a gustar de ti, siempre sabías defenderte y dejar a todos los jóvenes que se acercaban con propuestas indecorosas. Aún en tus alocados momentos de juventud lograste mantener los pies en la Tierra aunque algo de eso se lo debemos a Carly. _

_-Freddie…- titubeaste – gracias por esta maravillosa cena, se que el tiempo y la distancia nos ha separado pero espero que podamos seguir manteniendo esta amistad. _

_Amistad… esa palabra seguía rondando en mi mente al igual que el último momento que te vi antes de marcharme a mi futuro. Un futuro que ya estaba labrado y no era contigo, ese día supe que rompí tu corazón, aunque tú te quedaste con una parte del mío. Siempre nos vimos como amigos aunque en el fondo yo sabía que esto no era una simple amistad, pero ambos éramos unos críos y no tomábamos las cosas en serio como para poder dar un paso más. Me fui por mucho tiempo y aunque quise olvidarte aun saliendo con un montón de mujeres ninguna se parecía a ti, en ese momento fue en el que supe que tenía que regresar y decirte todo lo que sentía. Pero siempre fui y seguiré siendo ese niño cobarde cuando estoy frente a ti. _

_-Claro que si Sam…espero verte más seguido ahora que regresé a la ciudad. – Tú simplemente me regalaste esa sonrisa, aquella que lograba que mi corazón y mis ideas se paralizaran. Me abrazaste y te despediste con un beso en la mejilla, abriste la puerta y tras regalarme una última sonrisa cerraste la puerta. _

_Me dirigí a mi propia casa, abrí y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me senté en aquel sillón frente a la chimenea que me recordaba que era una noche tranquila aunque muy cerrada. Aspiré tu perfume que seguía presente en mi nariz para después dedicarme a escuchar un poco de música antes de irme por fin a dormir. Tomé una botella de whisky que estaba cerca de mi cama y me serví un trago, me lo bebí lentamente degustando su sabor para finalmente recargar mi cabeza en la almohada y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo. Y como cada noche desde que regresé a este país, volviste a aparecer en mis sueños. _

_Te aparecías como un verdadero ángel y te acercabas a mí diciéndome que me amabas y que me habías extrañado durante todo este tiempo y yo sin embargo no podía acercarme más a ti, estabas tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo te encontrabas muy lejos. Desperté sobresaltado como ya era habitual y voltee a ver de reojo a mi reloj que marcaba apenas las 5 de la mañana. Mojé mi rostro para poder despertar y me metí a la ducha. El agua corría bajo mi cuerpo mientras yo intentaba dejar de pensar en ese sueño que me acechaba durante cada noche. Salí del baño hasta que mis dedos estaban arrugados y me vestí para ir a trabajar como todos los días. Tomé un ligero desayuno constado de una rebanada de pan dulce y café negro. Decidí que tomaría el tren subterráneo para ahorrar un poco de dinero. Cheque mi reloj y apenas eran las 6:30 am. Así que no me encontraría con demasiadas personas, decidí que antes de ir a trabajar pasaría por mi antiguo barrio, no estaba seguro de que si Carly aún seguía viviendo donde siempre, aún así me arriesgue a darme una vuelta por ahí, el reloj aún estaba de mi lado. Entré a Bushwell Plaza y se me hizo raro no escuchar la voz de Lewbert diciéndome que ensuciaba el piso, en lugar de eso me topé con un hombre mayor que simplemente me abrió la puerta y me preguntó que deseaba. _

_- ¿Aún vive la Srita. Shay en este edificio? – le pregunté con un poco de inseguridad aunque ese hombre me emanaba confianza. _

_El me miró durante algunos segundos antes de indicarme que seguía viviendo ahí. Una parte de mi corazón se aceleró pues no creía encontrarme a mi antigua amiga y ex amor platónico. Me dirigí escaleras arriba con emoción y alcancé a vislumbrar la antigua puerta de mi departamento. Algunos pensamientos dolorosos me asaltaron al recordar mis años de infancia en ese lugar junto a mi madre. Y en la puerta de enfrente se encontraba la puerta de Carly. Esa niña había sido muy importante en mi vida pero ahora yo era un total desconocido en su vida._

_Toqué la puerta inseguro y aguarde durante algunos segundos con la esperanza de que no estuviera. Por un lado quería verla pero por otro lado no quería verla pues no sabía que decirle. Escuché unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y una llave que giraba, la puerta se abrió con cierta desconfianza antes de mirar a mi antigua amiga parada al otro lado de la puerta aún en pijama. _

_-¿Freddie? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Acto seguido me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años lo cual es cierto, yo solo me quede estático sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra. –Pasa por favor, - se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara, el departamento había cambiado mucho a como yo lo recordaba, no había ni rastro de Spencer y eso se me hizo raro pues ambos hermanos eran muy unidos. _

_Quizás Carly se percató de mi desconcierto general porque se apresuró a aclarar que Spencer ya no vivía con ella, el se había mudado al momento de casarse con una muchacha que conoció en una exposición de sus obras. Me indicó que me sentara mientras ella iba por unas tazas de chocolate pues odiaba el café, eso me hacia recordar a Sam. La rubia también odiaba el café. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz ya no sonaba tan amable mientras se sentaba frente a mí. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y me limité a tomar un sorbo de mi chocolate. Ella siguió mirándome acusadoramente y sin moverse. Cuando logré terminarme el chocolate me levanté a dejarlo en el fregadero, ella aprovechó para cerrar con seguro la puerta; algo que se me hizo muy sospechoso. Esto iba a ser bastante largo…_

* * *

**_Hola Chicos! No pude resistirme a empezar esta nueva historia, no abandonare la otra que comence pero la imaginación no se puede detener! Espero que les este gustando y causando aunque sea un poquito de interés. Si ese es el caso, dejenme un pequeño detallito ahi en el botón de Review, no cuesta nada y en verdad ayuda bastante al autoestima de los escritores. _**

**_Los veo en el proximo Capítulo! Pasen tambíen a mi otra historia "Te Necesito Aquí A Mi Lado.." mas detalles en mi perfil! 100% Seddie!_**

**_Un abrazo! Theron_**


End file.
